team vortex and the vortexians
by Exotoid
Summary: when lolpop was training his team he got approached by three extremely powerful men wanting to battle an ex champion what will happen when he finds out there in a secret organization known as team vortex? i need 5 favs from you awesome guys for me to start chap 2 JK Ill do it when I can :)


_**Hello there again. today I decided to do a story on one of my many profiles on Pokémon vortex: Lolpop I think it was my first account on version 3 so I recommend checking it out**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Pokémon vortex or Pokémon but own lolpop**

Chapter1: joining team vortex

As lolpop was training with his Pokémon (lv 100 Lucario mega, lv 100 Blastoise mega (Vortexians (as I call them) have some pretty insane powers including all mega evolved Pokémon all the time), lv 100 metallic Gardevoir mega (if you don't know what that is go on Pokémon vortex it'll tell you all the special things), lv 100 metallic Tyranitar mega, lv 100 metallic Aggron mega and a lv 100 mystic Aerodactyl mega) three men who were different in almost every single way.

the one on the left was a tanned average size male with black spiked up hair, black sunglasses, black shorts with a white line down the sides and a white top.

The one on the right was large man with a fishing rod in his hand, a red cap, white top and some blue jeans.

And the one in the middle has longish blacky brown hair, wearing a gray jacket and black jeans.

"are you lolpop?" the one in the middle suddenly shouted making him jump slightly and get his Pokémon ready to attack

"ye, who's asking?"

"I'm Chris." the one on the left said

"I'm Rob." the one on the right said

"And I'm Patrick" said the one in the middle

"Me and Rob are the admins of Team Vortex and Patrick here is the leader, any questions?" Chris said

"ye a few 1st what the FUCK is Team Vortex!" Lolpop shouted as his Pokémon powered there most powerful moves up.

"good question battle one of each of our pokemon in a row starting with Chris, then Rob and finally me, and then we might tell you." Patrick stated with no emotion in his voice and a vicious smile

"fine by me but I have to warn you lot I used to be champion of the most powerful region: Engshire. Now go Lucario! mega evolve!"

"ok, well, go Charizard!" Chris shouted

 **Battle**

"Lucario use crunch"

"charizard take it then use insane elements"

"a combo?" Asked lolpop

"yup"

And to lolpops surprise Chris' shiny charizard took it without hardly any damage then used sunny day and insane elements (overheat, solar beam, focus blast and earthquake)

"lucario dodge it now!" Lolpop shouted panicking. But because of the earthquake only took one small step before the ball of fire, grass energy and fighting energy knocked him clean out

"only Patrick's team can take that with difficulty" said Chris smirking

"… go blastoise …" said lolpop quietly as he started realizing how powerful they were. Then he shouted "mega evolve!" With a mysterious band of lightning going into the mega ring it powered up again and worked.

"hmm you go first" Chris confidently said

"use hydro cannon!"

"blast burn and solar beam, charizard" and to chris' surprise the hydro cannon stopped the combo for ten seconds then it started to push back slowly

(on the sidelines)

"this lolpop dude aint that bad if he can stand up to that for ten seconds, huh Patrick" said Rob

"hm" was all he said

(back to the battle)

"full power blastoise" shouted lolpop enthusiastically and he stopped the fiery solar beam in its tracks again "add a hydro pump!" And with that he started to push back "this is why I was champion!"

"who beat you?" All three vortex admins asked

"No on, I retired. But apparently the new champion could be able to beat me just because he has shiny's, a shiny legend and mega Pokémon" answered lolpop while smirking as his talking was distracting them from the battle, which gave blastoise enough time to hit charizard … then faint out of exhaustion "well I should have known he was training too hard earlier..."

"haha well done. OI ROB GET OVER HERE HE AINT BAD!" Chris hollered at the top of his voice

"don't fucking shout that loud... coming!" Rob shouted back annoyed "my turn eh good look Chris is only new and I've been here for a few years. Go Politoed!" And as it turns out it's a mystic politoed

"go gardevoir, use future sight then psychic fairy bolts!" Shouted lolpop and instantly started charging moonblast, psychic and thunderbolt up

"hm a combo eh with the name my guess is it's a fairy psychic and electric attack in one! politoed ice pump then focus blast!" and politoed fired a frozen hydro pump and all the moves exploded on contact, damaging politoed a lot and knocking out gardevoir

"crap..."

"don't worry you caught me off guard, you smart bastard!"

"well then go aggron, and use super-bolt!"

"super what? Anyway use focus blast again" but unluckily for lolpop politoed's mystic specialty kicked in and aggron froze in fear as the focus blast almost knocked him out but his metallic specialty saved him with an increased aggron defence "well done kid, again politoed!"

"try again aggron!" And this time he attacked and he rushed politoed with superpower and used thunderbolt. Afterwards they knocked each other out.

"GG mate you are strong now, Patrick! Your turn!" Shouted Rob

"hm, fine, good luck kid. Go munchlax"

"alright you too, go tyranitar! Use-" started lolpop

"use focus punch" interrupted Patrick instantly knocking out tyranitar

"...w-what..." stammered lolpop

"hm"

"ok, go aerodactyl! Use stone edge!" Lolpop ordered

"ice punch" Patrick calmly said and again it was a one shot but this time munchlax got a cut from all the rocks

"how..." Lolpop whispered as he fell to his knees whispering "no...no...no..." Over and over again shaking his head

"hey there were three of us and one of you its ok mate" said Chris

"sigh... listen cos I'm gonna tell you once team vortex is a team solely created for defending us vortexians from the average human they all hate us and the only reason they didn't find out about you is because you never used your powers, did you?" Patrick explained

"no... at least not when the league saw"

"good now I want to make a proposal and we only ask people who can defeat Chris' weakest Pokémon, so I, Patrick invite you to team vortex"

 **Boom cliffhanger... kinda**

 **Anyway no flame me pls ;) and remember to favourite this story and stuff if you liked it and yeah check out pokemon vortex v3 lots of my other profiles will be showing up so yeah... BOOM! Shit some shit brain woke up snorlax anyway see ya!**


End file.
